Shian
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Inilah awal saat kita bertemu...  Aku ingin terus hadir dalam kehidupan mu...    Sekuel dari My Fate
1. At The Night

**~ Chapter 1 : At The Night ~**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, malam ini sangat menakutkan. Aku sudah tak mempunyai uang lagi untuk kembali. Dan Hpku, mereka membuang Hpku ke dalam sungai serta membuang tasku dan seluruh isinya ke dalam jurang. Sekarang, kepalaku terasa sakit kembali, padahal didalam tas itu ada obat yang Baa chan berikan kepadaku. Dingin, semuanya terasa dingin. Dari kejauhan aku mendengar letusan-letusan kembang api, dan tak lama kemudian cahaya-cahaya berbagai warna menyilaukan mataku. Ahh…, rasanya seperti melayang. Aku mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang semakin mendekat. Dan seketika udara di sekitarku terasa lenyap.

xxxxxxxxxx

_ 'Ah! Lihatlah si bodoh telah datang' ah… aku melihatnya lagi, mereka teman-teman sekelasku yang selalu membullying ku jangan, jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang semuanya, aku ingin melupakan tentang semua yang telah terjadi. Tolong jangan buat aku mendendam kepada kalian._

_ 'Ahahaha…, ternyata si bodoh percaya kepada bujukan kita kemarin. Hah… sungguh konyol sekali' sakit, salah satu dari mereka menarik rambutku hingga beberapa helai rambutku rontok._

'_Sakit…, tolong hentikan…' aku memohon kembali kepada mereka, tolonglah bangunkan aku. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Sakit…, rasanya sangat sakit…_

'_Apa? Ternyata si bodoh ini bisa bicara rupanya' mereka memukuli dan menendangi perutku. Aku kembali meringkuk melindungi kepalaku menghindari pukulan-pukulan mereka. Kembali aku terisak lemah, bukankah kemarin mereka yang mengajakku berbaikan dan mengajaku untuk merayakan malam tahun baru bersama. Mengapa mereka membohongiku. Kenapa mereka tiak pernah puas untuk menyiksaku. _

_ 'Lihat, Hpnya bagus sekali, jika di lempar ke dalam air apakah masih tetap terlihat bagus ya?' salah satu anak perempuan memperlihatkan Hp ku kepada yang lainnya. Kemudian Hp ku di ambil oleh ketua kelas, dan dia melemparkannya ke dalam sungai._

_ 'Jangaaan….. Ukkhh…' dadaku kembali diinjak-injak oleh mereka tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar jantungku, malah mereka mentertawaiku yang meringis kesakitan. Airmataku semakin lama semakin deras dan isakan ku, aku tidak dapat lagi menahan isakan ku. Padahal Hp itu hadiah ulangtahunku pada hari ini. Dan baru tadi pagi aku menerimanya dari ibu dan ayah. _

_ 'Memangnya kamu siapa berani memerintahku hah?' _

_ BUKK_

_ Ketua kelas meninjuku tepat di hidungku, memberikan sensasi panas dan perih serta sesak dalam hidungku. _

_ TES…TES…TES…_

_ Satu persatu darah dan air mataku mengalir, membasahi trotoar tempat ku berbaring. _

_ 'Waw, hahaha… dia membawa banyak uang, dan ini apa? Seperti obat, tetapi, ah…buang saja semuanya' teman-teman ku membuang semua isi dan tasku kedalam jurang. Dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka sambil berbaring kesakitan._

_ 'Sudah biarkan saja dia mati disini, ayo kita pergi' dan semuanya kembali menendangiku dan pergi meninggalkanku di tengah jalan perbatasan kota sambil menaiki mobilnya._

_ 'Naruto, selamat tahun baru…, semoga kau menikmati hadiah dari kami hahaha…'_

_ Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka yang telah pergi meninggalkanku di tengah senja yang kelabu…_

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hei… bangun" aku seperti mendengar suara orang.

"Naru…, ayo bangun" itu siapa? Dia tahu namaku. Dia siapa?

"Nnnhhh…?" aku mulai membuka mataku, yang dapat ku rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh ini, beruntung aku terbangun dan tidak perlu menyaksikan mimpi menakutkan itu lagi.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga" aku hanya menatapnya heran, dia membantuku bangun dan bersandar pada bantal dengan cara yang sangat lembut. Wajahnya sedikit dingin tetapi memancarkan aura yang sangat hangat.

"Maaf, kakak siapa?" aku berusaha bertanya sesopan mungkin kepadanya, karena aku tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang sudah menolongku.

"Panggil saja aku kakak atau Sasu" Dia merapatkan selimutku dan tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tulus dan hangat.

"Aku Naruto"

"Aku sudah tahu Naru, dan Otanjoubi Omedetou Naru"

DEG

"Te-terimakasih. Kakak adalah orang ke tiga yang memberi ucapan selamat untukku" Aku mencoba menahan tangis ku. Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana ini.

"Wah, really…? I'm lucky today, hahaha" aku ikut tertawa mendengar gurauannya. Dan dia menyerahkan dompetku kepadaku.

"Thanks, where you got it?"

"Aku menemukannya tidak jauh dari mu ketika kau pingsan tadi, dan bolehkah aku tahu darimana kau mendapat luka-luka itu" dia memandangiku seperti pandangan yang menuntut.

"Aku…aku…" lidahku kelu. Aku tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada kakak.

"Hahaha, jangan di paksakan, aku tidak serius kok" dia tertawa sambil melanjutkan membalut luka-luka ku.

"Terimakasih kak"

"Any time" kemudian dia tersenyum kembali kearahku. Entahlah mungkin bisa dibayangkan wajahku akan memerah.

Setelah itu aku makan malam bersamanya, dan melewati tahun baru sambil menyalakan kembang api dan melihat bintang-bintang sampai aku tertidur. Kaka hebat, ia bisa membunuh kesedihan yang aku rasakan. Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan orang sebaik kakak.

Pagi harinya aku sudah terbaring di rumah. Dan ibuku menceritakan kepadaku bahwa aku di rampok. Tidak ku sangka, kakak bisa berbohong juga. Kamudian ibuku membawaku kerumah sakit. Dan aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Baa chan.

Seminggu kemudian aku dapat surat dari seseorang yang tidak mencantumkan nama pengirimnya. Setelah membaca surat itu perasaanku terasa ringan, ternyata ada seseorang yang ingin aku hadir dalam hidupnya. Aku menemukan sebuah foto yang terjatuh dari amplop itu. Aku melihatnya dan menangis sambil memeluk foto itu. Kakak, aku juga berharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan aku akan bersedia hadir dalam hidupmu kak…

"Arigatou ne…"

xxxxxxxxxx


	2. The Letter

**~ Chapter 2 : The Letter ~**

From the one who helped you in the that night

Hai…, apa kau sudah sembuh? Maaf ya aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku harus mengejar waktu penerbangan ke Spanyol. Sekali lagi maaf kan aku. Hehehe, aku berbohong kepada ibu mu. Yah, aku juga melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin kau dimarahi oleh ibumu. Mungkin aku merasa kalau ibumu sangat protektif sekali kepadamu.

Naru, aku merasa kamu itu orang yang menarik. Aku tidak dapat melupakanmu meskipun aku sudah berada di Spanyol. Aku merasa kalau kamu adalah orang yang berbeda dari orang lain. Aku tahu kalau kamu adalah anak yang baik dan sopan. Naru, kau tahu tidak. Sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang tidak pernah perduli dengan sekitarku. Tetapi saat aku melihat wajahmu yang sedang tertidur, aku merasakan kalau aku memang harus merubah kebiasaanku.

Baru kali ini aku menulis untuk seseorang. Biasanya aku menulis untuk instansi-instansi pemerintah atau untuk departemen kesehatan. Tidak ku sangka, aku sangat berbakat. Hahaha, maaf ya kalau surat ini sangat tidak jelas arahnya.

Naru, jika aku kembali nanti, maukah kau hadir dalam hidupku. Aku sangat senang jika kau mau mengabulkan keinginanku. Dan maafkan aku Naru, kau tidak bisa membalas suratku. Karena aku akan berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Jadi I'm so sorry….

Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi… Ada sedikit kenang-kenangan juga dalam amplop ini, disimpan ya…

Arigatou ne…


End file.
